


Seasons die one after another

by Tsukiakari_sama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon?, Charlus Potter is James father, Dorea Black is James mother, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Bashing, No Time Travel Fix-It, Parallel Universes, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Soul Magic, more like chaotic neutral, not exactly good
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari_sama/pseuds/Tsukiakari_sama
Summary: W Departamencie Tajemnic dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia Harry’ego z Lordem Voldemortem, które kończy się śmiercią Potter’a. Czyn ten niesie za sobą nieoczekiwane konsekwencje, znacznie wykraczające poza czas i przestrzeń.W innej rzeczywistości para kochanków ucieka przez ulice średniowiecznego Paryża; latem 1899 roku były uczeń Instytutu Magii Durmstrangu odwiedza swoją ciotkę mieszkającą w Dolinie Godryka w Anglii; w Nowym Yorku czasów prohibicji trwają poszukiwania dziecka, od którego losu zależy bezpieczeństwo magicznego społeczeństwa; do sierocińca Wool’s przybywa z wizytą dwóch niezwykłych gentelmanów poszukujących osierocone niemowlę; dawny Minister Magii dowiaduje się o tragicznej śmierci rodziny Potterów; i chłopiec, który gubi się w magicznej części Londynu – wszystkich bohaterów historii łączą niewidzialne nicie przeznaczenia, rozciągające się i krzyżujące wzajemnie na przestrzeni wieków.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Przedmowa do Zaginionych Dziennikow Merlina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Sympathy of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210224) by [MorticiaYouSpokeFrench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorticiaYouSpokeFrench/pseuds/MorticiaYouSpokeFrench). 



Perenelle, moja najdroższa małżonka oraz wierna towarzyska na przestrzeni wieków, wielokrotnie zadawała mi to samo pytanie: Czy jabłecznik według legendarnego przepisu Merlina faktycznie przewyższa smakiem ten, który znamy z naszych lat dzieciństwa spędzonych w Beauxbatons? Sam długo się nad tym zastanawiałem. Ostatecznie, po odnalezieniu zapisków Merlina oraz wypróbowaniu setki różnych wariancji na temat ciasta z jabłkami, musiałem z przykrością stwierdzić, że dziecięcy sentyment do _tarte aux pommes_ nie dorównuje recepturze odnalezionej w jednym z Zaginionych Dzienników.[1]

Oczywiście pogoń za idealnym jabłecznikiem nie był jedynym powodem wieloletnich podróży oraz badań na rzecz dorobku intelektualnego najpotężniejszego z czarodziejów naszej ery. Osoby Merlina zapewne nikomu nie trzeba przybliżać – Myrddin, Książę Zaklinaczy, Jasnowidz; najznamienitszy spośród magicznego rodu, pochodzący z Wysp Brytyjskich czarodziej żyjący w X wieku. Nawet wśród niemagicznej społeczności, choć nie jest uznawany za postać historyczną, zachował się w pamięci poprzez legendy arturiańskie. Sam wielokrotnie wracam do _The Sword in the Stone_ – wspaniałego filmu animowanego, który oczarował mnie swoją magią.

Merlin pozostawił po sobie ogromne dziedzictwo, które bezsprzecznie ukształtowało podwaliny współczesnej magii. Niestety, istotna część wiedzy zebrana przez Merlina została ukryta na tyle dobrze, że w ciągu kilkuset lat historycy zaczęli negować istnienie jakichkolwiek tajemniczych ksiąg, wrzucając je do tego samego mitycznego worka, co Graal, Excalibur, czy też Insygnia Śmierci. W ten o to sposób powstały legendy o Zaginionych Dziennikach.

Zapewniam, że księgi istniały i nawet dotrwały do czasów współczesnych, a przynajmniej ich część. Czym jednak są owe Zaginione Dzielniki? To zbiór pism, w których znalazły się liczne nawiązania do zapomnianych już starożytnych praktyk magicznych, zaklęcia stworzone przez samego Merlina, historyczne ciekawostki, sprawdzone przepisany kulinarne oraz aforyzmy na każdy dzień. Teksty zawierają także wiele enigmatycznych odniesień do Złotego Balansu - utopijnej idei, do której dążył Merlin przez większość swojego życia.

Niedługo po odejściu twórcy, dzienniki zostały rozproszone po całym świecie. Ważny ich magazyn odnalazłem wraz z Perenelle w okolicach Reynisfjara na Islandii w tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiątym trzecim roku. Nasze odkrycie było bezpośrednio związane z erupcją wulkanu Laki, który w tamtym czasie spowodował śmierć dziesiątki tysięcy niemagicznych mieszkańców Europy oraz wywołał wieloletnie zaburzenia magii na półkuli północnej. Badając islandzkie geomanty, których przepływ został znacznie zaburzony, odkryliśmy anomalię mocy biegnącą przez dziesiątki mil wzdłuż linii brzegowej Islandii, która ostatecznie doprowadziła nas do kamiennej skrzyni z symbolem Myrddina.

Dzienniki odnalezione na Islandii okazały się zaledwie częścią zbioru z całego dorobku Merlina. Znane są pogłoski dotyczące lokalizacji jednego z tomu, a chodzi tu dokładnie o Księgę Merlina. Mieści się ona w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, do której najsłynniejszy z czarodziejów uczęszczał w młodości. W pewnym momencie w posiadanie Księgi wszedł jeden z dyrektorów Hogwartu i od tego czasu jest przechowywana w gabinecie dyrektorskim. W ciągu wieków pokolenia czarownic i czarodziejów próbowało odkryć jej sekrety, nie jest mi jednak wiadome z jakim rezultatem. Jeżeli któremuś z dyrektorów powiodło się to zadanie, to na pewno nie ujawnił odkrytej wiedzy reszcie magicznego świata, zapewne uznając treść Księgi za potencjalnie niebezpieczną. Wszystko, co o niej z pewnością wiadomo to, że jest napisana odręcznie, nieznanym alfabetem runicznym. Ten fakt utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu o autentyczności Księgi Merlina, sam bowiem poświęciłem ponad stulecie na odszyfrowanie runów, którymi zapisane zostały dzienniki z Islandii.

Nie zaprzeczam, znacząca treść zawarta w dziennikach mogłaby zostać uznana przez współczesnych czarodziejów za praktyki podchodzące _stricte_ pod czarną magię. Nie bez powodu Merlin, czy też jego uczniowie ukry-li je przed światem. Wprawdzie jestem w pełni świadomy tego, że w nieodpowiednich rękach wiedza ta mogłyby doprowadzić w ostateczności do zniszczenia znanego nam świata, sam dorobek naukowy Merlina miał służyć przede wszystkim obopólnemu dobru czarodziejów, jak i mugoli.

Praca nad tłumaczeniem Zaginionych Dzienników to owoc mojej miłości do magii oraz historii. Choć w umysłach wielu czarodziejów i czarownic księgi Merlina jawią się jako źródło niewyobrażalnej władzy i potęgi, dla Nas to przede wszystkim bezcenne artefakty, które trzeba chronić przed i dla dobra ludzkości. Po zapoznaniu się z treścią dzienników z Islandii doszliśmy wspólnie do wniosku, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotowy na poznanie prawdy. Wierzę jednak, że nadejdzie czas, w którym nowe pokolenia będą w stanie udźwignąć ciężar zmian i wykorzystają magię do stworzenia lepszego świata. Mam również nadzieję, że dane nam będzie z Perenelle ujrzeć nastanie tej nowej ery.  
  


Nicolas Flamel 

[1] Nic jednak nie dorównuje smaku jabłecznika, który miałem okazję spróbować w Nowym Yorku dzięki uprzejmości mojego dobrego znajomego, Jacoba Kowalski. Założyciel _Kowalski Quality Baked Goods przy 443 Rivington Street_ poczęstował mnie w trakcie niedzielnego obiadu najlepszym ciastem jakie do tej pory jadłem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ukrywam, sporym natchnieniem do napisania tego opowiadania był Harry Potter and the Sympathy of Souls dzieła MorticiaYouSpokeFrench, który należy do grona moich ulubionych fanfików z uniwersum Harry’ego Pottera. W sposób jaki autorka przedstawiła postacie Nicolasa i Perenelle, dynamikę bohaterów oraz ich relacje z Harrym… Po prostu chwyciło mnie to za serce. Już nie wspomnę o samym koncepcie magii dusz, który kompletnie mnie kupił.  
> Czy potrzebna jest znajomości Sympathy of Souls, aby zabrać się za lekturę mojej historii? Nie. Czy warto przeczytać Sympathy of Souls? Zdecydowanie.


	2. Za zasłoną

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część tekstu pochodzi z Zakonu Feniksa (rozdział 34 i 35).  
> W tej wersji historii Voldemort lepiej przygotowuje się do ”walki” z Harrym Potterem. Wyciągając wnioski z poprzedniej potyczki, która miała miejsce w Czarze Ognia, Czarny Pan postanawia osobiście zając się Potterem.

**Harry Potter**

Ignorując ostrzeżenia przyjaciół, Harry ostatecznie zacisnął palce na zakurzonej powierzchni kuli. Spodziewał się, że będzie zimna, jednak się pomylił. Ku jego zaskoczeniu okazała się ciepła, jak kamień leżący przez wiele godzin na słońcu; jakby rozgrzewało ją od środka znajdujące się w niej światło. Pełen oczekiwania, a nawet nadziei, że zaraz wydarzy się coś dramatycznego, coś niesamowitego, co sprawi że ich długa i niebezpieczna podróż do Departamentu Tajemnic okaże się warta podjętego ryzyka, zdjął szklaną kulę z półki i przyjrzał się jej z bliska.

Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Przyjaciele podeszli bliżej i stanęli wokół Harry’ego, przypatrując się jak ostrożnym ruchem ręki ściera kurz z powierzchni kuli.

A potem, tuż za nimi, usłyszeli czyjś głos, cedzący z namysłem słowa:

\- Bardzo dobrze, Potter. A teraz odwróć się, grzecznie i powoli, i oddaj mi to.

Otoczyły ich postacie w czerni, zagradzające im z każdej strony drogę ucieczki. Różdżki gotowe do ataku wycelowane były w serca nastolatków. Z ust Ginny wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk.

\- Oddawaj, Potter – powtórzył Lucjusz Malfoy, wyciągając ku niemu rękę.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby nieznośnie mdlący ciężar opadł mu na samo dno żołądka. Wpadli w pułapkę, w której napastników było dwukrotnie więcej od nich.

To było tak oczywiste. Czego innego mógł się spodziewać?

\- Oddawaj, Potter – wycedził ponownie Malfoy.

\- Gdzie jest Syriusz? – zapytał Harry.

Kilku śmierciożerców zaśmiało się. Wśród zakapturzonych postaci dobiegł do Harrego ochrypły głos kobiety, która zwróciła się do niego triumfalnym tonem.

\- Czarny Pan zawsze ma rację!

\- Zawsze – powtórzył cicho Malfoy. – A teraz oddaj mi tę przepowiednię, Potter.

 _Przepowiednię?_ – Harry mrugnął nerwowo. Sądził, że szklana kula w jego dłoni jest tajną bronią, o którą Voldemort zabiegał przez ostatnie miesiąc. Ale przepowiednia? Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Jednak w tym momencie najważniejszy był los jego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest Syriusz!

\- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest Syriusz! – powtórzyła drwiącym tonem kobieta. Ona, jak i paru innych śmierciożerców zbliżyli się do niego na tyle blisko, aby światło wydobywające się z ich różdżek oślepiło go.

\- Macie go – powiedział Harry. Próbował zdusić w sobie narastający atak paniki, który narastał się od chwili, gdy dotarli do rzędu numer dziewięćdziesiąt siedem. – Jest tutaj. Wiem, że tu jest.

\- Maluszek obudził się psieraziony i pomyślał, zie to, co mu się psiśniło, to plawda – karykatura dziecięcego szczebiotu zbudziła w Harrym obrzydzenie.

Wyczuł, że stojący za nim Ron poruszył się.

\- Tylko nic nie rób – mruknął – jeszcze nie…

Kobieta zaśmiała się szyderczo.

\- Słyszycie? Słyszycie go? Udziela innym dzieciakom instrukcji, jakby miał jakąkolwiek szansę w walce z nami!

\- Och, Bellatrix, nie znasz Pottera tak dobrze jak ja – powiedział cicho Malfoy. – Ma wielką słabość do robienia z siebie bohatera. Czarny Pan dobrze o tym wie. A teraz oddaj mi przepowiednię, Potter.

\- Wiem, że Syriusz tutaj jest! – Zaczęło mu brakować tchu. Dławiło go w gardle od narastającej w nim paniki. – Wiem, że go macie!

Śmierciożercy znowu wybuchli śmiechem, a najgłośniej śmiała się z nich kobieta, która otwarcie szydziła z niego.

\- Czas nauczyć się różnicy pomiędzy rzeczywistością a snem, Potter - wycedził Malfoy. – Oddaj mi więc przepowiednię, albo użyjemy na was różdżek.

\- Tylko spróbujcie – powiedział Harry, podnosząc własną różdżkę na wysokość piersi. Idąc za jego śladem, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny i Luna zrobili to samo. Mdlący ciężar na dnie żołądka Harrego stał się nie do zniesienia. Jeżeli Syriusza faktycznie tu nie było, to poprowadził swoich przyjaciół na bezsensowną śmierć.

Dlaczego jednak Śmierciożercy ich nie zaatakowali?

\- Potter, nie zmuszaj mnie, abym się powtórzył, inaczej pożałujecie tego.

Harry zaśmiał się na słowa Malfoya.

\- Ta, jasne… Bo już ci uwierzę. Że niby grzecznie oddam wam tę… przepowiednię, a wy od tak pozwolicie nam wrócić do domu. Na pewno!

Harry spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek reakcji ze strony śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że to była tania zagrywka – prowokacja, która miała im tylko kupić nieco czasu.

Kiedy jednak na twarzy Lucjusza Malfoya zobaczył triumfalny uśmiech, Harry uświadomił sobie ich przegraną. Malfoy uśmiechnął się tak, jak bogaci ludzie mieli w zwyczaju, gdy świat uporządkowywał się tylko po to, aby dopasować się do ich zachcianek. Jakby oczekiwał niczego, poza całkowitym zwycięstwem.

\- A więc dobrze, Potter. Skoro nie chcesz nam tego oddać po dobroci... – Kobieta stojąca obok Malfoya zachichotała niczym mała dziewczynka. Mężczyzna ściągnął rękaw swojej szaty, odsłaniając mroczny tatuaż. Powoli opuścił swój palec wskazujący i przycisnął go do znaku na ramieniu.

Nagły atak ból był tak silny, jakby za chwilę miała mu pęknąć czasza. Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu. Przepełniała go euforia, chociaż poczuł, jak jego usta wypełniają się krwią. Był rozradowany ponad miarę, choć wiedział, że radość, którą odczuwał, nie była jego własną.

 _On już wie, że to mam_ – zdał sobie sprawę Harry. – On wie. Nadchodzi!

Łzy wypełniły jego oczy. Gdyby nie Ron, który w ostatniej chwili złapał go pod ramię, zapewne upadłby na chłodną podłogę.

Żaden jednak z śmierciożerców nie zaśmiał się. Wszyscy zamilkli, a pomiędzy rzędami półek zapanowała cisza. Nagle zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Harrego, a wszystkie włoski na skórze stanęły dęba. Na języku poczuł metaliczny smak. Oślepiony bólem nie był w stanie dostrzec jak wszystkie zakapturzone postacie padały na kolana. Malfoy skłonił się nisko przed obliczem swego Pana.

\- A więc masz moją przepowiednię? – rozległ się zimny głos.

Harry z trudem otworzył oczy.

Wysoki, chudy w czarnej szacie z kapturem, z białą twarzą gada, w której płonęły szkarłatne oczy z pionowymi szparkami źrenic – w Sali Przepowiedni pojawił się sam Lord Voldemort, celując różdżką w Harry’ego, który zamarł w bezruchu.

Bez ostrzeżenia wszystkie sześć różdżek poleciało w stronę Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik nie poruszył choćby pojedynczym mięśniem twarzy, rzucając kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie, które natychmiastowo unieruchomiło przyjaciół Harry’ego.

Obojętnym spojrzeniem obrzucił bezbronnych nastolatków.

\- Zabrać ich do Sali Śmierci.

_Nie._

Wyraz grozy odbił się na twarzy chłopca, który jako jedyny mógł jeszcze się poruszyć. Widok szczerej rozpaczy wywołał falę śmiechu wśród szeregów zakapturzonych śmierciożerców. Kobieta, którą nazywano Bellatrix, śmiała się najgłośniej, sycąc się cierpieniem Pottera. Nawet _Cruciatus_ nie byłoby wstanie skrzywdzić chłopca tak mocno, niż świadomość nieuchronnej śmierci najbliższych przyjaciół.

Sam zaś Lucjusz Malfoy milczał, z napięciem wpatrując się w Mrocznego Pana. Choć zdawać się mogło że osiągnęli długo pożądany cel, Lord Voldemort nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego. 

\- Odejdźcie! Wszyscy! Chcę zostać sam z Potterem.

\- Panie, pozwól mi się osobiście zająć szlamą i zdrajcami krwi - zaszlochała Bellatrix, rzucając się pod stopy swego pana.

\- Zamilcz, Bellatrix – wysyczał niebezpiecznie Voldemort. - Zajmę się resztą w odpowiednim czasie.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli pospiesznie opuszczać Salę Przepowiedni, tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Malfoy wraz z Bellatrix zajęli się lewitacją zamrożonych nastolatków.

Voldemort pozostał w bezruchu, beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w Pottera. Tyle lat oczekiwania na ten moment. Zdawać się mogło, że już nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie, aby zabić chłopaka. Czarny Pan jednak nie zamierzał ryzykować. Istniało bowiem ryzyku, że i tym razem Potter uniknie śmierci.

Najpierw musiał poznać treść przepowiedni.

\- Potter, zanim cię zabiję, poznasz powód, dla którego twoja śmierć jest tak istotna dla mnie. Może znajdziesz w tym jakieś ukojenie, sens twojego bezwartościowego życia.

Szklana kula unosiła się nad dłonią czarnoksiężnika, połyskując łagodnym światłem.

Harry starał się zignorować ból wymieszany z ekscytacją i skoncentrować się na tym, co działo się przed nim. Nagle radość Voldemorta zniknęła, a on nagle wydawał się niesamowicie spokojny.

Ze szklanej przepowiedni wyłoniła się postać spowita w zwiewne szale, z oczami powiększonymi do niezwykłych rozmiarów przez grube szkła okularów. Kiedy Sybilla Trelawney przemówiła, nie uczyniła tego swym zwykłym eterycznym, tajemniczym głosem, lecz głosem ochrypłym i twardym, który Harry już raz słyszał.

”OTO NADCHODZI TEN, KTÓRY MA MOC POKONANIA CZARNEGO PANA... ZRODZONY Z TYCH, KTÓRZY TRZYKROTNIE MU SIĘ OPARLI, A NARODZI SIĘ, GDY SIÓDMY MIESIĄC DOBIEGNIE KOŃCA… A CHOĆ CZARNY PAN NAZNACZY GO JAKO RÓWNEGO SOBIE, BĘDZIE ON MIAŁ MOC, JAKIEJ CZARNY PAN NIE ZNA... I JEDEN Z NICH MUSI ZGINĄĆ Z RĘKI DRUGIEGO, BO ŻADEN NIE MOŻE ŻYĆ, GDY DRUGI PRZEŻYJE... TEN, KTÓRY MA MOC POKONANIA CZARNEGO PANA, NARODZI SIĘ GDY SIÓDMY MIESIĄC DOBIEGNIE KOŃCA...”

Widmowa postać profesor Trelawney zapadła się w sobie, znikając ostatecznie we wnętrzu kuli. Zapanowała kompletna cisza. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że już niczego nie czuje. Ból zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie obcą pustkę.

\- Zawiodłem się. – Voldemort jednym ruchem różdżki zniszczył przepowiednię, która, po czym spojrzał na Potter’a jak na bezwartościowego śmiecia. - To nie ma już żadnego znaczenia.

 _To koniec_ – pomyślał Harry. – _Jakim byłem głupcem aby tak łatwo ponownie dać się złapać w jego pułapkę._

Nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się nad treścią przepowiedni. Zdołał jednak wywnioskować ze słów Trelawney, że nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby Voldemort go zabił. Czym była jednak moc, której nie znał Czarny Pan? Chodziło o miłość? Ochronna magia, którą otrzymał od matki już dawna nie działała.

Czekał na oślepiającą zieleń, które ostatecznie miała go zabić, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Voldemort nieznacznie machnął nadgarstkiem, a Harry bezwładnie uniósł się kilka cali nad ziemią. Nawet nie odwracając się za siebie, czarnoksiężnik ruszył pomiędzy regały. Krocząc pomiędzy wysokimi półkami Voldemort milczał, całkowicie zamykając swój umysł przed chłopcem.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości dokąd zmierzali. Ostatecznym celem było pomieszczenie z tajemniczym łukiem oraz kryjącą się w nim zasłonie, która przyzywała go. Gdy znaleźli się w Sali Śmierci, Voldemort zwrócił się do niego cichym, wysokim głosem.

\- Wiesz, co to za miejsce, Potter? – Nawet gdy Harry wiedział, nie był w stanie choćby słowem odezwać, z czego Voldemort doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. - Komnata ta jest pomieszczeniem poświęconym badaniom nad śmiercią. Niewymowni zapewniają, że miejsce to służy tylko i wyłącznie do ich badań. Niekończące się studium umysłu, wszechświata, śmierci…

W głosie Voldemorta, oprócz nieukrywanej fascynacji, dało się wyczuć nutę ironii. Harry nawet nie próbował zgadywać, czym właściwie Niewymowni mogli się w tym miejscu zajmować. Zrozumiał jednak aluzję Voldemorta – to było również miejsce egzekucji. Zatrzymali się w centralnym punkcie sali, tuż pod kamiennym podium. Otaczali ich Śmierciożercy, którzy stali przy najbliższych kamiennych ławach oraz unieruchomionych przyjaciół Harry’ego, którzy ku jego uldze, dalej żyli.

\- …Ale ten łuk oraz zasłona. Tak, zasłona… Znajduje się tu od zawsze.

Oboje spojrzeli na górującą nad nimi pradawną konstrukcję; stary i zmurszały łuk wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili miał się zawalić pod swoim ciężarem. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od łagodnie falującej zasłony. Wiedział, że powinien się obawiać tego, co się za nią kryją, czuł jednak fascynacje. Jakby kryjące się za nią szepty wołały go, zapraszały do środka.

Nagle z transu wyrwał go ostry głos Voldemorta.

\- Potter.

W kościstej dłoni pojawiła się różdżka Harry’ego. - Ostrokrzew, jedenaście cali… I ten rdzeń, pióro feniksa. – Czarny Pan swymi wężowymi, szkarłatnymi oczami spojrzał na nastolatka. - Ostatnio zdołałeś uciec dzięki więzi, która łączy nasze różdżki. Tym razem ta sztuczka nie zadziała.

Różdżka obracała się powoli, tuż na dłonią Voldemorta. Gwałtownie zatrzymała się, a następnie złamała się niczym sucha gałązka. Trzask łamanego drewna przez dłuższą chwilę odbijał się echem po kamiennych ścianach sali, wywołując dreszcze u większości obecnych. Nawet Bellatrix milczała, z nieukrywaną fascynacją przyglądając się złamanej różdżce.

Harry, żyjąc od niecałych pięciu lat w magicznym społeczeństwem, nie wiedział o starych prawach panującym wśród czarodziei. Złamanie czyjeś różdżki, zwłaszcza należącej do dorosłego czarodziej, było jednym z największych tabu.

Na rękach Lorda Voldemorta była krew niewinnych; dokonał niezliczoną ilość plugawych czynów. Zamordował jego rodziców. Był winny śmierci Cedrica…

Harry, nigdy nie poczuł takiego obrzydzenia do Voldemorta, jak w tamtej momencie. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Jakby z oddali Harry’ego usłyszał pomieszany z płaczem krzyk przyjaciół. Śmierciożercy o dziwo nie zareagowali, czekając w milczeniu na rozkaz ich Czarnego Pana.

Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie niczego zrobić. Blady, w milczeniu wpatrywał się na resztki swojej różdżki. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego śmiertelnego wroga.

\- Czas na egzekucję.

Ciało Harry’ego uniosło się bezwładnie. Po chwili chłopiec znalazł się na kamiennym podium, tuż przed pradawnym łukiem. Choć zdołał utrzymać się na własnych nogach i tak nie mógł się poruszyć.

Cichy głos pochodzący z ciemnych zakamarków jego głowy, podpowiadał mu że to już koniec. Harry poczuł wszechogarniające go zmęczenie.

_Czy nie byłoby łatwiej już odejść?_

Obezwładniające uczucie i ta dziwna pewność, że ktoś stał tuż za nim, ukryty za zasłoną. Szepty dobiegające za łuku zdawały się coraz wyraźnie.

_I tak nigdy nie miałbym szans pokonać Voldemorta…_

Nie bał się śmieci. Myśl, że za chwilę ma szansę spotkać się z rodzicami, była wystarczająco pocieszająca.

Czy jestem gotowy na śmierć? _Mam tylko piętnaście lat… Ale i tak już jestem zmęczony tym życiem._

Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Wpatrywali się na niego z widocznym w ich oczach przerażeniem. Nie zasłużyli sobie na śmierć.

_Harry, weź się garść. Ten ostatni raz. Dla Rona i Hermiony. Dla wszystkich…_

Podniósł wysoko podbródek i spojrzał prosto w oczy Voldemorta.

\- Riddle, jesteś tchórzem. Nie masz nawet odwagi, aby podejść do łuku. Tak bardzo boisz się śmierci?

\- Jak śmiesz się tak zwracać do Czarnego Pana? – wrzasnęła Bellatrix.

\- Zamilcz! – Harry nie był pewien, czy Voldemort chciał uciszyć jego, czy też szaloną czarownicę.

\- Ty też to słyszysz, prawda? Te szepty zza zasłony. Przyzywają cię, tak samo jak mnie.

Głosy dobiegające z łuku zdawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Słyszał jak ktoś woła go po imię, jakby stał tuż za jego plecami.

Harry poczuł strach, który jednak nie należał do niego.

\- Nie licz na to, że zdołasz kupisz czas dla swoich przyjaciół. Nikt nie może teleportować się bezpośrednio do Departamentu Tajemnic. Jedyne istniejące wejście osobiście zapieczętowałem. Żaden członek waszego zakonu, nawet sam Dumbledore ci już ci nie pomoże.

\- Zaczekaj! A co z przepowiednią? Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?

\- Nie mam ci już nic więcej do powiedzenia – powiedział cicho. – Już i tak zbyt dużo czasu poświęciłem tobie, Potter.

Harry nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust, zanim Voldemort trafił zaklęciem prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Straciwszy równowagę, jego ciało osunęło się do tyłu przez postrzępioną zasłonę zwisającą spod łuku.


End file.
